Star Fox Alliance
by cerberus fiveofthree
Summary: A year after the Aparoid crisis, Fox is forced to share control of his ship, become a captain in the Cornerian Army and make Peppy retire. Meanwhile, Krystal is after Fox, Panther is after Krystal and Fox finds out disturbing truths surrounding James.
1. Heart Attack

Star Fox Alliance

"Danger. Danger."

The team hurtled toward the bridge. If ROB was saying there was danger they had to be briefed before heading out in the Arwings. Fox was in the lead.

"What d'you think is wrong, Fox?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Things have been quiet since the aparoid invasion."

They entered the bridge. There was no sign of Peppy or ROB.

"What the… Peppy? ROB?" Fox called.

"Subject: Fox McCloud. All signs indicate that Chief Strategist Peppy Hare has had a heart attack."

"Oh my god!" Slippy shouted.

Peppy had fallen forward out of the main chair, that was why none of the team could see him. ROB was bent over him performing a bioscan. Fox jumped towards him.

"Signs indicate that Peppy Hare will die within three minutes if medical attention is not received. Suggestion: Begin cardio-pulmonary resuscitation immediately."

Fox started pushing on Peppy's chest. After a minute or so he spluttered, coughed, and woke up.

"F-Fox…"

"ROB, set a course for Corneria. We need to get Peppy to a hospital. Meanwhile, we gotta get him to the med lab."

* * *

It was midnight. Fox was sat in the captain's chair, thinking about Peppy. Everyone knew now, even if they did not vocally express it, that Peppy had to retire. Everyone had been getting a bit stressed about the limited funds, and it had obviously worried Peppy too much. 

He sighed, Corneria was taking a very long time to recover after the aparoid attack. It was the most heavily damaged of all the planets attacked, but the death toll was low at least.

"_Approaching Corneria. Incoming transmission from Command_."

"General Pepper here. What's the situation Fox?"

"It's Peppy…" Fox began. "He's had a heart attack."

"Good Lord. I'll get Corneria General Hospital on standby."

"Thank you sir, but if it helps his levels are stable."

"I'm glad to hear it… How's the rest of the team?"

"OK. Falco is quite settled surprisingly. Slippy is as eccentric as ever. ROB needs a bit of reprogramming…"

"And Krystal?" Pepper smiled knowingly.

Fox, oblivious to Pepper's tone of voice, simply said she was fine.

"_One hour until contact with Corneria_."

"I'll meet you at the hospital Fox. Pepper out."

Fox sighed again. They had lots to do in so little time. They had to raise money for ship repairs and Peppy's upcoming hospital bills. Though, he imagined that Pepper would use military money for that. After all, Peppy had saved the general's life. Then they had to find a replacement for Peppy. Fox personally wanted Peppy to stay on the Great Fox and do minor jobs, something to keep him busy but not get him stressed.

Krystal walked in in her satin nightgown.

"F-Fox?"

"Krystal! You'll freeze in that!" She went and sat in the flight co-ordinators chair.

"I don't care. I'm worried about Peppy… and you."

"Krystal, you don't have to worry about either of us. Come and sit over here." She walked over and sat on his knee. She shivered with the cold and snuggled up to him. Fox put his arms around her. This was a tradition of theirs. When one of them was depressed or lonely, they would just talk and be close to each other.

"So…" Krystal began. "What's the plan after we drop off Peppy?"

"I need to talk with the general about funds. I need to find a replacement for Peppy. I need to-"

"Stop. There is more than one of us and you are our leader. You can go with Falco to talk with Pepper about funds and Slippy can hold auditions for Peppy's replacement. I'll stay in the Great Fox with ROB."

"OK. Thanks Krystal. Are you sure you don't wanna go with me and Falco?"

He would have to wait for her answer. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

_I have planned pretty far ahead, and have already written a fair few (longer) chapters. One review until the next one, you know you want to!-Cerberus15_


	2. Bringing down the Wolf?

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 2

The streets of Corneria were packed with people. It was a Saturday and it was a busy day for shopping. Above Fox and Falco, the hyperway landing strip glowed blue. Fox, Falco and Slippy had landed their Arwings on the strip, and descended by elevator to the sidewalk.

"Slippy, get to the R&D lab and get some papers on good strategists needing jobs. Falco, lets get to HQ."

"Sure thing, boss!" Slippy said excitedly.

"Let's go Fox." Falco said, unamused as ever.

* * *

"Ah. Fox, Falco. Please take a seat." Pepper said. 

"Thank you General." They said in unison.

"I'll get to the point." Pepper said. "We do not have the money to finance the refurbishment of the Great Fox."

Fox sighed. "Can we not get any money for Peppy?"

"Certainly. It's part of your contract."

"Um… Contract?" Fox asked.

"Yes. Peppy and James made it when Star Fox began. If any member of the original team was ill, then the army was obligated to finance any treatment and rehabilitation scheme they would undergo. Actually, we paid for your birth, Fox!"

"So it extends to different members of their family, such as wives, children etcetera?"

"Yes. It severely needs to be updated. Technically only yourself and Peppy are covered."

"Are there any missions we could take?" Falco asked, getting straight back to their original topic.

"No. It's good but bad at the same time. Good that there is no war in the Lylat system at the moment, but bad that there is no source of income for the army except-"

"_Proximity warning. Proximity warning._"

"Proximity warning? Doesn't that mean-"

"_Subject identified as: Wolfen Mark II._"

Before Pepper could say a word, Fox and Falco were gone.

* * *

Fox and Falco were in the air. 

"Its two of us against three of them, Fox. We don't stand a chance."

"You never know Falco, we parted friends. They could just be visiting."

"Fox, its General Pepper here. Take down Star Wolf. Take them down and bring them into custody. Pepper out."

"Orders are orders, Fox." Krystal chimed in. She had been listening from the Great Fox.

"Wolf, Leon, Panther. Land on the hyperstrip immediately or we open fire." Fox said over the comm.

"Such hostility…" Panther's drawl came over the comm, mocking Fox.

"You know if it weren't for us you guys would be ash on the breeze right now!" Leon rasped.

"I take it you're staying out of the conversation Wolf." Fox enquired.

"When the time comes, don't hesitate, just act." Wolf said as he fired a Nova at Fox's wing. The wing was blasted right off.

"Damn it!" Fox yelled as he started to spin uncontrollably. He was headed straight for the street. Full of shoppers. If he landed there, he would kill all those pedestrians. The controls fizzed and jerked around. He grabbed the joystick and tried to pull up. He had just enough leverage to get himself to crash land in the park.

The tip of the Arwing dug into the earth, causing a huge mass of soil to fly in the air. Fox flipped the cockpit and jumped out, running as fast as he could away from it. The with a colossal roar, the Arwing exploded and a shockwave made Fox fly ten meters straight into the wall of a building. He felt a trickle of blood slide down his forehead, then he passed out.

Falco watched Fox escape the Arwing. He hated to admit that Wolf was good, but he had no time to wonder about it. He barrel rolled. Wolf may be good, but he was better.

He charged a shot and locked onto Panther. He fired, but didn't have time to see it connect.

"Hi Falco. Need a hand?"

"Thanks Krystal." Falco smiled. "I'm going head to head with Wolf, try and hold off Panther and-"

"Relax Falco," Slippy's voice came over the comm.,"I'll take lizard-boy."

"Silence frog." Leon sniped.

Krystal and Slippy flew off to face their rivals. Falco u-turned, and came face to face with Wolf. They had both applied their brakes, summing each other up.

"Word around the criminal grapevine is that you're ten times the pilot Fox is."

"Your fellow scum are right. Fox is a born soldier, I'm a pilot."

"True. Fox is a tough guy on the ground, but he's a novice in the air. Anyway, enough talk Lombardi. Now we fight."

Falco did not hesitate. He fired a volley of shots straight at Wolf, striking him straight across the nose and flew away. Wolf turned and started to fly directly behind him. Wolf fired a Nova, and Falco looped, charging as he did so. Wolf flew straight under him. Falco released the charge and u-turned.

"Lom…di…ou…n…ng…now."

"Compensate." Falco verbally instructed the computer.

"_Lombardi, you win. Landing now._"

* * *

On the hyperstrip, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso were lined up, hands behind their heads. Slippy and Krystal had their guns resting on them. Five Cornerian police officers were also with them. Falco had gone with a team of paramedics to find Fox. Pepper and some more policemen emerged from one of the many elevators leading to the hyperstrip. 

"Lord O'Donnell, you are officially in our custody. You and your subordinates will accompany me to HQ."

Wolf simply nodded.

"If it were up to me Wolf, this wouldn't happen. But rules are rules. You betrayed the Lylat system when you allied yourself with the late Emperor Andross. Though, your assistance during the aparoid crisis was highly valued. If I ask favours of the right people, I can get you a light sentence."

"Thank you." Wolf said, and Krystal thought he looked slightly taken aback. "Sir." With that, the General left.

Krystal looked into Wolf's eyes and saw two things she never would have expected. Fear. And respect. Fear of the death penalty, and respect for the tough old hound who he had once betrayed.

* * *

Fox was fine. All the team knew that he had seen far worse blows. The cut on his head did not even need stitching. Peppy had been discharged from hospital, and while he was shaken he was still the same old Peppy. 

"Team Star Fox, time for your debriefing." Pepper said. "I've had some friends of mine at ranking and some more at accountancy create this new structure."

Fox partly dreaded the new changes and was excited about them at the same time.

"Fox is still captain and team leader." No surprises there. "Falco Lombardi is second in command." No real surprises there. Peppy used to be second in command, and Falco was an obvious choice. "Slippy is chief technician." Once again there were no surprises. "Krystal is now third in command." Fox was a bit shocked at this, but was secretly pleased. "Peppy is a strategist and technician. He is sixth in command"

Now Fox was shocked. Peppy is sixth in command? Fox thought about it. The levels of command were 1,2,3,6. That was all four of them, and there were two missing in the middle.

"Who will do Peppy's old job?"

"Um…" Pepper flicked through pages in his dossier. "Beltino Toad."

"What can I say?" Slippy blushed. "He had a certain swing with the interviewer."

Fox smiled. The first smile in a few days.

"Beltino will be fifth in command." Pepper added.

"Well… Who will be fourth in command?" Slippy asked, little knowing that the General's answer would turn their world upside down. After a moment's hesitation, the General replied:

"Lord Wolf O'Donnell."

* * *

_Evil... Isn't it great? I've decided I won't be too greedy- 3 more reviews before i post chapter 3. -Cerberus_

_P.S. Many thanks to my first reviewer, _Black Phoenix


	3. Apologies and Thoughts

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 3

"Wolf?" Fox whispered.

"Yes Fox." Pepper replied. "It's part of his punishment for his betrayal."

"Oh," Fox said snidely, "So rear command of my ship is his punishment?"

"Don't take that tone with me Captain McCloud, or I will have you placed under arrest for insubordination." Pepper growled.

"Fine. Arrest me. Because there is no way in hell Wolf will take command of my ship under any circumstance." Fox replied.

Wolf stepped out from a door on Fox's right. Leon and Panther followed.

"Sounds like you don't want me on the team, pup."

"Wolf, God knows I would have died without your assistance in the aparoid crisis, but it comes down to this: I do not trust you enough for you to fly on my side. My father died because of one of his team-mates betrayal, and I'll be damned if I make his mistake."

There was silence. What Fox had said was true, and everyone in the room knew it. Pepper broke the silence.

"Fox, what you have said is true. However, if Wolf and his team do not join Star Fox, they will be awarded the death penalty. Nothing else."

Fox thought about that for about a minute.

"Very well. Wolf can join, and have his command status, but any choice he makes in command must be run through Peppy, Falco or myself."

"Deal." Pepper said, glad the hostilities were over for now. "Now, on to funds. My colleagues in accountancy have said we can finance the refurbishment."

"I sense a 'but'." Falco said.

"But, the Great Fox must be official property of Corneria, and stay within one sector at all times."

"Forever?" Fox asked, puzzled.

"No, just for a year. Once you sign this, refurbishment can begin." Pepper said, sliding a form across the desk. "Slippy is quite welcome to oversee the repairs." Fox looked at the form, read it once, and passed it to Peppy.

Peppy read it thoroughly. "It's all in order Fox." Peppy took a pen off of the general's desk and signed one of theeight dotted lines. The pen and contract were passed around the room until the seven members had signed it.

"Excellent." Pepper said. "We just need Beltino's signature, and he promised to be here within the hour."

"Now. One final issue. It concerns each of you and your relation to the Cornerian military. I was wondering if you would join the army under the ranks you have now."

"So I'd be a commander?" Falco asked.

"Yes." Pepper replied.

"What would I be?" Krystal enquired.

"Lieutenant." Pepper said smiling.

"Wait a minute," Wolf intervened, "there's a flip side of the coin. If we are officers in the army, we have to take orders from Pepper and his commanding officers."

"We already do." Fox replied. "You have a deal General."

* * *

Fox, Falco and Krystal waked through the busy streets of Corneria's capital.

"There's a lot of changes going on Fox." Krystal said.

"She's right Fox," Falco added, "things are going to be very different in the upcoming year."

"Not really." Fox said. "We always took orders from Pepper, and the only difference is we cannot move too far from Corneria. Plus we can control a large amount of the army."

"We're sharing the Great Fox with Star Wolf, or had you forgotten?" Falco said, clearly annoyed by this.

"It won't be so bad." Fox replied. "I think they'll keep their distance."

A devastatingly beutiful female red falcon walked past them.

"Excuse me," Falco said to Fox and Krystal, "I have some business to attend to." They all smiled at each other and Falco ran after her.

"Just us now Fox." Krystal said. "What can we do here in Corneria while we're grounded?"

"Well…" Fox began, "I guess we could go…to…"

"You have no idea do you?" Krystal laughed.

"Umm… No not really."

"We could go shopping." She suggested.

"We could," he replied, "but there's a slight drawback considering we have no money."

They both laughed. "How about we go to the beach?" She asked.

"Er… You mean the only beach in Corneria?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's where I crashed the Arwing." Fox winced.

"Lets just go for a walk." Krystal said, accepting that fate seemed to be against their afternoon out.

* * *

"Boss," Leon said to Wolf, "this is crazy! I can't be with the bird for a year! I'll go maf!"

"Did you just say 'maf', Leon?" Wolf smiled.

"See! It's already happening!" Leon shuddered.

"Ah…" Panther drawled, "A year with the lovely Krystal…"

"I'd stay away if I were you Panther." Wolf advised. "She's Fox's as far as everyone else is concerned."

"Well… Plenty more fish in the sea…" Panther sighed.

"Just go and get a date Panther." Leon said. "And stop your waffling."

"How exactly?" Panther growled. "If you hadn't noticed, we are handcuffed and in a maximum security prison."

"We're only here until the Great Fox is repaired." Wolf said, sensing a scuffle between the two in the not too distant future. "Then we are under normal army rules."

* * *

All around Slippy, technicians ran around the Great Fox, welding, hammering, smashing, clanging, repairing any slight problem. Slippy was delighted with the progress. At this rate, the Great Fox would be ready in two or three days. Four or five days maximum.

"Chief Technician?" A voice called from behind him. Slippy wheeled round. Beltino Toad stood behind him. "I'm very proud son! A chief technician at your age!"

"Thanks dad!" Slippy smiled. "It's gonna be great having you with us on our journeys!"

"It's going to be great being with you on your journeys son!" Beltino replied, happy that he would be spending far more time with his son. "Since your mother passed away… I've been looking for companions."

"Well, you have a fair few now dad!" Slippy said. He was smiling, but was sad. He had never got the chance to be at his mother's funeral. At the time she died, Fox had been on Sauria, on the other side of the galaxy, and no-one could get a transmission through to the Great Fox. Francesca Toad was buried not too far from James and Paris McCloud, and Fox and Slippy would always go when they had the chance.

* * *

At Corneria Cemetery, Fox looked over James's grave.

"I killed him Dad. Pigma's dead. It was his own doing, he was too greedy for power. I have had to put too many people where you are now Dad. In coffins." Fox looked down at his feet. He and Krystal had walked for about an hour, until they came to the graveyard. "I'll be back soon Dad," Fox said to the tombstone, "I love you Mom." He said to the one next to it.

_One more visit to make_. Fox thought. He walked for a while and found the stone he was looking for. Francesca Toad. Fox did not speak aloud to this one. He just thought. _I'm sorry that Slippy never made it to say goodbye. It's my fault, I should have abandoned the mission on Sauria, or never took it. But then I wouldn't have met Krystal, and I'd have been doomed to just wander alone thrugh space. Slippy loves you more than anything, the same as I love my mother. I hope you understand._

Fox had always been a great believer, not in a God, but in the idea of heaven. A final resting place, where you were reunited with loved ones, and get to watch over the loved ones left behind. If he didn't believe in that, he felt he would be fighting without a cause.

* * *

_I get the feeling that this chapter will dissapoint a few people, but don't worry! There's a huge fight in the next chapter, so tune in if you have the time! Many thanks to all the reviewers so far. Sorry about a few omissions in the last chapter concerning who was talking, I hope thats been resolved here. R&R -Cerberus_


	4. Coughs and Sneezes

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 4

A week had passed, and team Star Fox was ready for action. Fox was sat at the new bridge. It had been remodelled to accommodate all the 9 members. Fox sat in the pilot's seat, and Krystal and Falco sat in two seats directly behind him. Behind Krystal, there was a console which had Peppy and Beltino sat at it. Behind Falco, there was a similar console which had ROB and Slippy sat at it. Behind them there was another console which had Panther and Leon sat at it. Behind Peppy and Beltino was a single console where Wolf sat.

"General Pepper, we're ready for action." Fox said.

"That's great Fox…" He replied. "But there isn't any."

"Ah. Anything in the system at all?" Fox asked.

"Unless you want to chase a Mr. E.V.Schlipp for outstanding parking fines?"

"Not really." Fox sighed.

"Well…" Pepper began. "I could get you a job outside the system…"

"Go on." Fox said, expecting a 'but'.

"It's pretty big. There's a civil war going on on one of the Katinan moons, a small band of criminals have tried to take over the moon, but when I say small I mean small compared to an army. It's a 1000 strong band of thugs. The reward is 500,000 Cornerian credits."

"Its ours!" Fox smiled.

* * *

A thug chewed some gum. This was no ordinary gum, it was laced with galactoprenethyline, a class A drug. It had no side affects. It was actually good for health. It increased brain power dramatically, allowing for quick decisions in combat situations. But no quick decisions would save him now. A dust storm had brewed, and through his protective visor he could see four outlines on the horizon. Four big outlines. In the sky, he could see three more outlines, flying towards the base. A red laser flew towards him.

* * *

"Target down." Falco said. He had used his main Landmaster cannon to take down the single sentry at the entrance. Fox's voice came over the comm.

"Good work Falco. All Landmasters, charge your cannons."

Krystal, Slippy and Falco obliged. Fox charged his too.

"3,2,1, Fire!"

The charged shots flew out of the cannons, blasting the east wall of the complex to rubble.

"Star Wolf, pick off any stragglers. Star Fox, proceed to the wall you just destroyed and start blasting. Do your best team." Beltino said over the airwaves.

The Landmasters proceeded, firing normal shots as they went.

"This is too easy pup." Wolf said over the comm, "I get the feeling something is waiting for us."

"We'll just have to meet it when it does." Fox replied. They had reached the wall and were picking off individual thugs.

"Fox, retreat from there." Peppy said. "We'll take out the whole building with the main cannons."

All the Landmasters retreated. A huge orange burst of laser emerged from the sky and completely totalled the building.

"Hideout's crispy!" Falco joked. "Come and get some!"

"Um… What's that?" Slippy enquired. A colossal figure was approaching slowly from over the horizon.

"Wolf, go check it out!" Peppy ordered.

"Already ahead of you, old hare!" Wolf said. "It's some sort of mechanical spider. I'm sending diagnostics to Beltino."

"I've got it Wolf." Beltino said. "It won't be too difficult. The joints on the legs are a severe structural weakness. Around 3 charge blasts will be required for each joint."

"How many joints Beltino?" Fox asked.

"Eight, and it appears to have illegal weaponry on board."

"Nuclear?" Falco enquired.

"No, biological." Beltino replied. "It appears to be the same virus that causes Anthrax."

"Nasty." Leon said.

"Peppy, get a lock on the landmasters and teleport us to the landing bay, we'll take Arwings from there. Wolf, stay put. Do not open fire until we arrive and that is a direct order. If it approaches you get out of there." Fox ordered.

"'Porting you now Fox."

* * *

"Wolf, we're here." Fox said as he pulled up beside Wolf.

"Good, lets start this thing." Leon said.

"Proceed with caution guys." Peppy instructed.

"Remember Wolf," Beltino warned, "you're not infallible."

Wolf paused. "I'll try to keep that in mind Beltino."

* * *

The machine marched over the sand. It's huge, flat feet caused a mini sandstorm just by moving.

"All systems go. Team, attack the joints only. If our sensors pick up the traces of anthrax in the immediate vicinity, boost the hell out of there." Fox instructed.

"Roger." Slippy said.

"Lets get on it." Falco said.

Fox flew forwards, charging a shot. He locked onto a joint and fired.

"Direct hit Fox." Falco complimented while firing a shot of his own.

"We can make this thing topple if we all concentrate fire on one joint at a time." Panther said. He fired a shot at the hinge both Fox and Falco had fired at and it crumpled. That leg was now inoperative. The machine jettisoned it so it would not be slowed down.

"Seven legs left team." Beltino said. "Well thought out Panther."

"Wolf, Leon and Panther; fire at the rear left leg. Falco, Slippy and Krystal fire at the left right leg. Charge your shots as you proceed there." Peppy ordered.

"What do I do Peppy?" Fox asked, charging a shot.

"Fire at the head of the spider," Fox then noticed for the first time that it looked very similar to an arachnid, "distract the pilot."

Fox fired the charge shot at the head of the arachnid, while listening to the background chatter.

"Five of eight legs left, superb work guys!" Falco said.

"Proceed to the next two legs!" Slippy shouted.

The arachnid started firing normal machine guns at Fox. Fox rolled and avoided them easily.

"Three left boys!" Krystal shouted.

The arachnid was bringing out the big guns. Plasma cannons. Not good. Fox fired at the cannons but it had no effect. They fired volleys of plasma fire at him. Fox boosted past the head, and joined the assault at the back. Two more legs went. The one leg moved to the dead center of the arachnid, and it balanced there. The head and body could now swivel, and it proceeded to fire at the team. The thing looked like a giant tower supported on the one leg.

"Damn!" Falco shouted as his wing was blasted. "Someone get this thing off me." As he spoke, Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Panther, Leon and Slippy had fired charge shots at the remaining leg. It crumpled, and the body of the arachnid fell a considerable height to the ground, but, as it did, clouds of anthrax were fired into the air.

"Get the hell out of there!" Peppy yelled, and all of them obliged.

"Peppy! Lock onto the body and destroy it!" Wolf yelled back.

A laser roared down through the sky and the body and head exploded with tremendous force.

* * *

"Report in!" Fox said over the comm..

"Falco here."

"Krystal too."

"Slippy in."

"Wolf here."

"Panther at your service."

There was a pause. Fox looked at the radar. All seven ships present.

"Leon?" Fox called. No response. He pulled back and looked through the cockpit of the Wolfen. Leon was passed out.

"Leon's been infected!" Peppy get a lock on him and transport him immediately. Only ROB is to handle him!"

There was a moment of silence, then a voice came over the comm.

"If my wingmate's dead pup," Wolf growled, "so are you."

* * *

_Haha! Cliffie! Is Leon dead? Is Fox gonna get beaten up? Is my tea ready yet? Um, anyway... 4 or 5 reviews will get you the next chapter which is already written. Sorry about the gap between this and the last chapter. R&R- cerberus_


	5. Thirty One

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 5

In the med lab, ROB had set up a quarantine force field. Leon was lying on a bed, still in uniform. ROB was checking his lifesigns, but someone else's life was more in danger.

Wolf roared as he picked up Fox by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"You fool!" He yelled as he raised his fist to beat the living daylights out of Fox. "The Great Fox could have blasted that thing from orbit!"

"As I recall," Fox growled, "you were the one so eager to attack the thing!"

Wolf let go and punched Fox directly in the face. Fox's head slammed back into the wall and he slid down it, dazed. A weak laser flew from the corner and hit Wolf and he flew backwards. Peppy came out from the corner.

"Wolf, you can spend a few hours in the brig cooling off." Peppy said calmly.

Wolf groaned from the floor. That laser obviously wasn't as weak as Fox had thought.

* * *

Falco and Slippy walked into the med lab, taking care to stay behind the quarantine field. 

"How is he ROB?" Falco asked.

"His life signs are stable, however, complications have arisen."

"Such as?" Slippy enquired.

"Processes such as breathing and reproduction have been damaged."

"Ah, right. Breathing and… WHAT!" Falco exclaimed.

"Reproduction. This is seemingly a temporary problem, as is the breathing. The virus was similar to anthrax, but not the same. Its genetic material was different, it was weaker than the real strain and caused different symptoms. I was able to form an antidote very quickly."

"Good work." Falco complimented.

_"Proximity alert. Proximity alert."_ The computer warned.

"What is it computer?" Falco asked.

"Identified as: CSS Dagger."

Falco thought for a moment. The Dagger was an experimental Cornerian StarShip. It had apparently been attacked by an unidentified band of pirates who wanted its experimental hyperdrive. It was rumoured to have a great potential for using energy efficiently.

"Computer, scan for lifesigns and species." Slippy ordered.

"There are 67 lifesigns. 2 android, 60 Venomian and 5 Cornerian."

"Computer, contact General Pepper and get us authorisation to storm the ship."

* * *

Falco had gotten Wolf out of the brig. Now, Falco, Wolf, Panther and Krystal were about to touch down in the landing bay. 

"Remember," Wolf said, "they are Venomian, so don't get captured." Everyone knew he was primarily speaking to Krystal, as she had never really encountered Venomians before.

They touched down on the platforms, and jumped out. Krsytal drew her staff and her blaster, ready to kill any Venomians.

"We take no prisoners." Falco said, blaster drawn. "We rescue the Cornerians, and kill the Venomians." Everyone simply nodded. "Panther and Krystal, make your way to the bridge. Wolf, you go with me to the brig."

* * *

Krystal and Panther met resistance almost immediately. They started blasting, and did the usual to keep themselves interested. Counting their kills. 

"Fifteen!" Krystal yelled as she took one down with a well placed shot.

"Seventeen!" Panther yelled back, firing a few shots into the crowd of Venomians. Soon the crowd had been eroded significantly, leaving four Venomians.

Panther and Krystal had been fighting back-to-back, much to Panther's delight, but now they both jumped forwards and took two each with them. Krystal holstered her gun and drew her staff. She and Panther had twenty-eight kills each. She fire-blasted one of the Venomians directly in the chest and he flew backwards, smashing his head against a pole and caught fire. After thirty seconds, he was a small pile of ashes.

Panther had dispatched one of his pursuers, and was now blasting at the other. They both caught a lift platform and were rolling and dodging from each other's shots. The lift had led them to the ammunitions room. They mentally agreed a truce while they reached for other weapons. Panther quickly grabbed a sword and a gatling gun.

Panther threw the sword and it glistened as it flew through the air. It went straight through the Venomian's head and he fell to the floor. Panther withdrew the sword and wiped it down on the soldier's shirt. Panther turned around and looked for the sheath. He picked it up and hooked it to his belt. He liked it.

He put the sword away and looked for Krystal out of the viewing window. She was still fighting the final Venomian. Panther looked on, horrified at the beating Krystal was taking. Blood trailed from her mouth and sprayed away with every punch. He immediately jumped out of the window and ran back to her.

* * *

Krystal was on the floor and the Venomian was about to pull the trigger. 

"Night night." He hissed. Panther arrived just at the right time, blasting a small hole through the Venomian's head.

"31." Panther said, grinning.

* * *

Falco and Wolf obviously met no resistance. All the Venomians had flocked toward Krytsal and Panther. 

"Wolf, lets get going." Falco said.

They moved quietly along the corridor, occasionally pausing to take out security cameras. Eventually they reached the brig.

There were five Cornerian soldiers, three male, two female. Falco grimaced. The females had been tortured, and probably raped. No one of them was conscious.

"Beltino…" Wolf said into his comm. "Get a lock on them and beam them directly to the med lab."

"Got it, Wolf." Beltino replied.

The five disappeared in a haze of light. Falco and Wolf made their way to the bridge.

Panther and Krystal were waiting for them.

"Are you OK?" Falco said to Krystal, looking at the bruises on her face.

"Yeah." She replied. "Just a bit shaken." Wolf noted the sword on Panther's belt, similar to his own, but said nothing.

"Are we getting out of this heap or what?" Panther asked Falco.

"Relax." Falco said. "We're the only four here now, right Peppy?" He said into his comm.

"No." Peppy replied bluntly. "But my advice is that you get the hell out of there."

"Why?" Panther asked.

"There was one Venomian only badly injured. He set off the self destruct system. You have one minute to get the hell out of there, cos there's an anti teleportation field around the ship now."

The four of them were gone, running to the landing bays as quickly as possible.

* * *

Leon walked slowly onto the bridge and took his place. 

"Are you OK now Leon?" Fox asked, genuine concern on his face.

"Yeah." Leon winced, hand on his chest. "Breathing's the worst."

"They're in trouble on the ship." Fox explained. "They have one minute left." Leon noticed the panic etched on Fox's face.

* * *

Falco swore repeatedly as he ran. They had half a minute and had only just got to the ships. They would then have to clear the blast zone. They jumped in and took off. They flew out of the bay. 20 seconds. 10 seconds. 5…4…3…2…1… The ship exploded, and the smaller ships were hurled in different directions. 

A burst of ststic came from the radio, and Falco made out Peppy's voice.

"Huh?" Falco asked.

"Message repeat: Falco, we're locked on."

All four shipswere beamed back to the Great Fox.

* * *

_Well, there you have it, chapter 5. The next scene's takin' me a while, so it could be a couple of days before it is up. There'll be a lot of emotion! Fox and Krystal grow closer, and Leon and Wolf talk to the female victims of the Venomians. R&R! And just for you guys... a sneak preview! -cerberus.

* * *

_

Tinan looked at Wolf, tears blurring her vision.

"High and mighty Lord O'Donnell." She hissed. "You were obviously in charge of that attack, seeing as you're so chummy with Andross." Wolf tried to reply, but there were no words to excuse himself from that particular crime. "You let those slimy sons of bitches rape me!" She screamed, absolutely hysterical now.

Wolf slowly lifted her muzzle with two fingers, looking directly into her eyes.

"Now listen sweetheart," he began, his tone icy, "when I was second in command at Venom, any rapists were handed to Leon for torture practice. I had any rapists slaughtered like the snakes they were." His tone changed, and he spoke louder. "But then, Andross fell. And when he fell, so did I. Very few respected me, and lots of people were raped. Not always physically! The were raped of their dignity!" He snarled, "And I was forced to kill..." He moved even closer. "Every... Last... One."


	6. Losing Dignity, Gaining Love

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 6

"Hey Fox, I received confirmation from Pepper on the military staff who were tortured on the Dagger." Falco said.

Falco, Fox, Beltino and Peppy were on the bridge, going through records of recent Venomian attacks, writing post-mission dossiers and researching the identities of the prisoners.

"Good." Fox said, getting up out of his chair. He walked over to Falco and looked over his shoulder.

"I got one of particular interest," Falco continued, "Tinan Ilescarde, wanted on a charge of level 2 insubordination, another charge of grevious bodily harm… Her rap sheet's longer than my tail feathers!"

"What species is she again?" Fox asked, looking intently at her picture.

"Part fox, part wolf." Falco replied.

Fox grimaced. "Great, just what we need."

"Yeah," Falco said, "I hear that because of their unstable breeding, their hormone levels go off the charts."

"You hear correct." Fox replied. "And because of that exact reason they are highly sought by alpha males of both foxes and wolves."

Falco whistled. "Sounds like old Foxie's got himself an alpha female."

Fox let his tongue slip momentarily. "But I already…"

Falco whirled round and stared at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Fox blushed.

* * *

In the med lab, Star Wolf and Slippy were asking ROB questions about the prisoners.

"What's the worst injury?" Slippy enquired.

"All three males were beaten badly, and there were several broken ribs between them. However, they will all live." ROB replied.

"Good." Wolf sighed. "What about the females?"

"They have both sustained extensive injuries. However, they will heal quickly because of the injected solutions, and they have no apparent signs of sexually transmitted diseases. And as you are probably aware, breeding is impossible between the warm-cold blooded barrier."

"This is too strange." Leon said. "As a cold-blood myself, we never find mammals attractive. Avians, Reptilians and Mammals never look at each other in that way. It's the one law of nature that is seemingly never broken."

"Not true." Slippy said, shaking his head. "Avians and Mammals get along reasonably well in terms of romantic relationships – i.e. Falco and Katt."

Leon's interest suddenly perked. "Falco has a female admirer? I'm already forming the taunts in my head."

Wolf was deep in thought. "We've missed the point of this conversation," he said, frowning, "there was a mammal somewhere on the Dagger. Someone who had an 'interest' in warm-blood females."

A microspeaker started bleeping. "One of the patients is regaining consciousness." ROB said in his monotone voice.

* * *

On the bridge, Fox received a message from ROB.

"Falco, Peppy, Beltino." He began. "Ilescarde has woken up. You guys need to go and arrest and question her."

"Fox," Peppy began, "she's just been held captive and-"

"I know," Fox cut him off, "but we have no choice but to follow procedure. If you look at the rap sheet she's wanted for three counts of GBH. We can't just accept current circumstances and leave her alone."

After a moment, Peppy nodded and left the bridge followed by Falco and Beltino.

Fox sighed. He hated this job sometimes. They were very close to Corneria now. It filled the viewscreen, and Fox could see the satellites and ships buzzing around the atmosphere. It was late, and he was tired, hungry and drained. It was already 11PM Corneria time, and they were landing in little over an hour, then, squads and squads of police would come and greet them and the people they had rescued, then he would have a 2AM meeting with Pepper.

"Ugh! I hate my job!" Fox moaned, yawning.

"I hate your job too." A voice said from the doorway. It was Krystal.

"Hey," Fox greeted her, "I thought you went to bed."

"No." Krystal replied. "Not really tired. Besides, you need help landing this brute in the docks."

Fox didn't bother to disagree, as he did need help. The Great Fox was difficult to land. Krystal walked over to him and sat on one of the armrests on his chair.

"Is Ilescarde dangerous?" She asked bluntly.

"To us, no. To the general public, yes." Fox replied. "That's why Pepper wants us to bring her in."

She leaned against him. He could tell that she was completely unsatisfied with his answer.

"I take it that that particular answer was useless to you." Fox said, frowning.

"I meant dangerous to us. Our… friendship." She replied.

"What, you think she'll become my best friend in the whole of the Lylat system in the next hour we have her on board?" Fox replied, frustrated. Krystal could see her questions were not appropriate now.

"Fox, you're getting wound up." She said, planting a kiss softly on the top of his head. "You're tense and annoyed."

"Yeah, 'cos you and I both know what's going to happen." He growled.

Krystal finished for him. "Pepper's going to offload her onto us."

* * *

An hour later, Fox, Wolf, Panther and the prisoners of the Dagger were in landing bay seven. Krystal was already being escorted by police to HQ, where she could deliver dossiers and all the paperwork and then meet Fox for his 2AM meeting.

"Wolf, Panther and I are going to Corneria General, stay here with Ilescarde." Fox ordered. Ambulances had arrived to ensure the safe transport of the other four prisoners.

"Sure." Wolf replied. The doors of the ambulances closed and they headed out to the hospital. Then he was left alone with Tinan.

He looked at her, and she looked at him.

She spoke. "I wonder what's going through your mind." She said in a smooth, silky voice.

"You wouldn't want to look through my thoughts, sweetheart." He replied in a gruff I-don't-think-you're-worthy-of-my-time voice.

"Yes," she replied, "'cos you're Wolf O'Donnell. The supposed 'arch-nemesis' of Lylatian hero Fox McCloud. You know the people of Corneria just think you're friendly rivals, roaring through the sky in spaceships, creating a pretty laser display. I know better."

"Oh really?" Wolf growled. He was sick of people judging him, thinking they knew everything there was to know.

"Yeah. And Star Wolf. And their victims."

Wolf was puzzled. "What victims?"

Tinan looked at Wolf, tears blurring her vision.

"High and mighty Lord O'Donnell." She hissed. "You were obviously in charge of that attack, seeing as you're so chummy with Andross." Wolf tried to reply, but there were no words to excuse himself from that particular crime. "You let those slimy sons of bitches rape me!" She screamed, absolutely hysterical now.

Wolf slowly lifted her muzzle with two fingers, looking directly into her eyes.

"Now listen sweetheart," he began, his tone icy, "when I was second in command at Venom, any rapists were handed to Leon for torture practice. I had any rapists slaughtered like the snakes they were." His tone changed, and he spoke louder. "But then, Andross fell. And when he fell, so did I. Very few respected me, and lots of people were raped. Not always physically! They were raped of their dignity!" He snarled, "And I was forced to kill..." He moved even closer. "Every... Last... One."

* * *

It was ten minutes to two when Fox got in to HQ. Krystal greeted him at the door. He was growling and yawning form lack of sleep.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him.

That smile lifted it all away. Fox was ready to meet Pepper.

* * *

The meeting was uneventful. Except just at the end, Fox's nightmare came true.

"I was thinking…" Pepper began.

"We'll take her." Fox said, resigned to defeat. "But remember General, Team Star Fox is not a crèche."

* * *

Outside the room, Fox walked away, Krystal tagging close behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"I'm proud of you, Fox." She said, smiling at him. "You were able to just accept the way things were going to be in there."

"Thanks." He smiled.

The hall was empty. Even if it was packed with people, the two foxes would not have noticed. They were lost in their thoughts, both facing each other.

"_When the time comes, don't hesitate. Just act."_

Fox put his arms around her waist, and she put her hands behind his head. They leaned towards each other, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

They pulled back. Krystal slowly opened her eyes. She sighed contentedly.

"Fox…" She said.

"Yeah…"

"Sleep next to me tonight." She said, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

_Yeehah! Chapter 6 up an' runnin'! That took me a while, over 2 hours in total. But next, we begin the HOSTILE TAKEOVER trilogy! But first a request. I'm really thirsty, and the only thing I can drink are reviews. 5 would quench my thirst…And ten will get you a real treat…If you guys and girlsgive me ten reviews the Katt gets a major look-in in the story! You know you want to! R&R – Cerberus_


	7. Hostile Takeover: Part 1

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 7

Hostile Takeover: Part 1

The room was white. Pure, and unflawed. Fox was in the dead centre of this seemingly endless room. He felt weightless, and slightly light-headed, but not ill. He looked to his left. Nothing. The white stretched on for ever. Then he looked to his left, and was immediately shocked.

There were three creatures in front of him. Very familiar creatures. Two foxes and a frog. The male fox was tan-coloured, and wore a white jacket with brown combat trousers. The frog was about Beltino's height, but female. She wore a long pink dress and smiled at him sweetly.

The female fox took his breath away. It was his mother. Not the diminished, grief-stricken woman he knew as a small child, but his mother full of her serene grace. She was swathed in different shades of blue silk, and her resemblance to Krystal was uncanny. The only real difference was the colour of her fur, white instead of Krystal's blue.

"We've never been fully introduced." The frog said. "My name is Francesca Toad. I need to talk desperately with you about Beltino and Slippy. Now, we are allowed to reveal the future to some extent." The foxes nodded as she said this. "But the 'extent' often restricts us. We cannot change the course of time itself. Now, tell my husband and son that they will soon be on an adventure all on their own, and it is unlikely that both of them will survive. As you are doing a favour for me, I will do one for you. In the next 48 hours, either the love of your life or your oldest friend will die. To be blunt, it is your decision which way this goes. Though I will give you strong advice. The future splits in many directions. In this instance, there are three. If your true love dies, the future saviour of the Lylat System will never be born. If your friend dies, you will be on a relatively short road to suicide."

Fox tried to let all this information sink in.

"That is two of the three ways. In the third, no-one will die, not even yourself. But terrible, terrible things will happen. I have to go now Fox, but persevere and you'll pull through. Tell my boy and Beltino that they must be prepared. Good luck."

She faded away, leaving Fox with his parents.

"I'll take the fore Paris." James said. She simply nodded.

"It's been a long time son." James said. "Too long you've been led astray."

Fox was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"Who killed me, son?"

"Pigma and Andross." He replied.

"Andross yes, Pigma no."

"Then it was just Andross?" Fox asked.

"No. I was still betrayed." James scowled.

Fox was suddenly taken to another place. 27 years in the past. In a large chamber, Andross was standing before Peppy, James and Pigma.

The Star Fox members suddenly turned and ran, James in the lead. Then Fox saw something he thought impossible. A team-mate raised his blaster and shot James in the back.

"No!" Fox yelled. Tears streamed down from his eyes. "Not you…"

Pigma had now tripped over, and Peppy Hare was running for the main door. Blaster drawn.

Fox was back in the white room on his knees, crying freely.

"Leave James." Paris ordered. In a second, he was gone.

"I don't understand…" Fox sobbed.

"You will," Paris said, offering a small smile, "I'll make sure of that." She looked into the air. "There's not much time left. Listen close honey. Peppy is no murderer. A killer maybe, but never a murderer. I asked him to kill James. Remember that. It was my doing."

"But-"

"Not now. James started undermining his team-mates and beating me. I fell out of love with James very quickly after that. And I fell in love with-"

"Peppy."

Paris smiled. "Yes. James was the only thing standing in our way." She looked up again. "Oh, we're out of time honey. I'll be seeing you. Look after Krystal. She has a most powerful destiny in front of her, both with and without you. And to ease your suspicions, you have nothing to fear from any of your team mates."

With that, Paris and the room around her dissolved into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"RED ALERT. RED ALERT." ROB alerted the team over the ship's comm.

Fox's eyes shot open. Krystal was stirring in his arms, she was at first startled to wake up with her uniform on, but she and Fox had simply fallen into bed last night, exhausted by the day's events. (A/N: That's for all of you who got the wrong end of the stick. You know who you are!)

Fox and Krystal ran for the bridge, meeting Falco and Tinan along the way. No words were exchanged.

As they arrived at the bridge, everyone was present in full uniform. For Fox, the speed of the team's reactions and the unmistakably military atmosphere was reassuring.

General Pepper's hologram was in the center of the room.

"Corneria has been attacked and a takeover operation is in place." He said, seemingly afraid of this development. "The culprits are as yet unknown, though eyewitness reports describe them as sapienoids."

"At least they aren't those stinking bugs." Leon muttered.

"Not so. The Aparoids were not interested in killing other life forms. But over a thousand civilians are thought to have perished." Pepper said, looking downcast.

"My God…" Peppy gasped.

"Launch all ships." Fox said, looking at the radar. "They seem rather dependant on their air force."

The team jumped into their ships, Tinan into a new Wolfen, and prepared for launch. After they launched the Great Fox would follow.

"Lift locks released." ROB said.

The ships then took off, ready to fight whatever got in their way.

* * *

_I'm sorry how long this has taken me, and I hope that readers haven't given up hope on me ever posting again, but I've had everything from exams to holidays tofriends in hospital all in the space of around a month, my apologies._

_Also, I was rather concerned as to a couple of reviews. Actually I think it was just one, and time has made the facts grow bleary. But anyway, a reviewer expressed their 'disgust' about the ending of the last chapter. I won't go mad, but will kindly call for that review to be removed by the poster. They got it drastically wrong. Period._

_Next chapter up soon! Thanks for all reviews, they're really appreciated. -cerberus_


	8. Hostile Takeover: Part 2

Star Fox Alliance: Chapter 8

Hostile Takeover: Part 2

The team soared into the air, absolutely terrified at the sight in front of them. At least a thousand ships were above the city, all waiting for the team to join the fray.

"There are only around 50 air force ships left fighting." Peppy informed them over the comm. "Around 150 have been destroyed."

"Thanks Pep." Fox said. "We at least have some allies."

"Sons of…" Falco said. "Have you guys seen the streets?"

People were being beaten and killed down below them. The soldiers had no preference, as men, women and children were all among the dead and injured.

"I feel so useless…" Krystal choked.

"Let's take these guys down ASAP." Wolf's gravelly voice ordered over the comm.

Soon laser bursts were flying everywhere. Star Fox had taken down a lot, but they were being mobbed.

"Hey hotshot!" Krystal yelled over the comm.

"Here." Falco replied.

"I've spotted a communications station on the ground. It's near the backup electricity generator on the east coast. Cover me, I'm going for it."

Krystal dived through the multitude of ships, charging the Arwing's front laser cannon.

"Krystal!" Slippy yelled. "You got 20 or so guys on your tail! Pull up!"

"Almost there…" Krystal murmured through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the laser blasts erupting around the hull. She let the charge blast go and immediately pulled up, all the 20 ships following her. There was a terrific explosion behind her as the station exploded, buffeting her and the ships behind her.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled. "Return to the Great Fox!"

She ignored him, looking at her radar as Falco and Slippy took down the ships behind her one by one.

"Fox!" Beltino's voice yelled out over the comm. "The Great Fox has been boarded! We've initiated lockdown!"

"Fox!" Slippy yelled. There's around a minute 'til Krystal's shields give out!"

"Damn…" Fox sighed. This was what Francesca had talked about.

"_In the next 48 hours, either the love of your life or your oldest friend will die."_

A tear slid down Fox's cheekbone. There had to be a way out.

"Star Wolf!" Fox yelled over the comm. "Return to the Great Fox! They've been boarded, so expect a fight."

"Roger that." Wolf said. "Team, prepare to leave the battlefield." Wolf, Leon, Panther and Tinan boosted away in the direction of the Great Fox.

"Krystal." Fox said, allowing no emotion to take over his voice. "I'm on my way. Falco and Slippy, pull up close and take Krystal's damage intended for Krystal."

"But-" Slippy began.

"Trust me." Fox said, more of an order than a request.

They did as ordered, and pulled up directly behind Krystal, taking her laser blasts. Fox pulled up underneath her, but still about five meters behind her.

"Krystal, get out and jump." Fox said.

"Fox!" Beltino yelled from the Great Fox. "That's suicide and you know it!"

Fox pressed the release button for the cockpit on his own ship, and felt the wind whip around his face as he did. He pulled out the plasma cannon and jumped out onto the wing.

Krystal released the visor and jumped onto her wing. She walked up to the edge.

"It's a diving board. It's a diving board." She repeated under her breath. She looked at Fox one last time, and jumped.

* * *

They'd had a cutting laser on the blast door of the bridge for fifteen minutes. Beltino predicted that it would give out in approximately one hundred and twenty seconds.

"We may be two old men and a robot." Peppy began. "But I'm sure as hell not gonna sit here and die." He reached under the desk and produced two plasma cannons, passing one to Beltino.

"I remember making this model." Beltino said nonchalantly.

Star Wolf ran down the corridors, trying to get to the bridge in time. According to Beltino there was less than two minutes left before the door gave way.

They came to the main passageway.

"Tinan," Wolf began, "when we see them you and I take the right. Panther and Leon, take the left."

Panther and Wolf drew their swords and blasters, Leon and Tinan took gatling guns. They could see them now, with a giant cutting laser, trying to cut through the door. The worst part was they were almost there.

"Fire!" Wolf roared. A hail of laser fire rained down on the soldiers, killing a lot of them on the spot. One of them swung the cutting laser around on its pivot, and the team only just ducked in time. The laser cut through one of the main power cables, and the hallway went dark, illuminated by the blaster shots. Panther charged his blaster and blew up the cutting laser. Soon the blaster fire stopped, and the team waited for a minute.

"Charge your blasters," Wolf ordered, "they can be used like torches."

Within seconds the corridor was bathed in an eerie red glow. Dead bodies littered the ground. The remains of the laser smouldered. Scorch marks and dents littered the walls, and part of the ceiling had fallen through. There were small fires everywhere and the sprinkler system was working on overdrive.

"We'll have to do some major repairs," Tinan said, "it could take weeks."

Wolf didn't reply. "Peppy! ROB! Beltino! Stand back! Guys, fire the laser charges at the weak point."

Four read blasts flew at the door. There was a creaking noise, and a large part fell backwards into the bridge. Beltino, Peppy and ROB were standing with an array of weaponry.

"Thought you wouldn't get here in time." Peppy said as an explanation.

"Just a thought," Leon said, "what's the space front like?"

"Empty," Beltino said, looking at the scanners, "you would have thought they'd go for the orbital gate wouldn't you?"

"Oh God…" Tinan gasped.

"What?" Wolf growled.

"They're an army of Fox." She replied.

A pause. "What the hell are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"Wolf," she began, "if you and Fox were going to fight, where would he choose to fight, the ground or the air?"

"The ground. He's a born soldier more than a pilot."

"Exactly. These guys are the same. Look at their flying," she said, gesturing for everyone to look out of the bridge viewscreen, "it's shoddy. They're winning by numbers alone. Don't you think it's weird? If they were like Lombardi, we'd all be dead by now."

"So you're saying…what?" Panther asked.

"We need to take this fight to the ground. You guys have seen Fox in action on the ground before. He wiped out every grunt in Sargasso alone. Well, Slippy helped slightly, but you get my drift. We all have to play to our strengths to win this battle."

There was a pause.

"She's got a point." Wolf said, breaking the silence. "There's no point in having a mediocre flyer like Slippy in the air when his skill in a Landmaster is unrivalled. Look at Krystal, she may die in the next few minutes, but on the ground, she's a marksman like none I've ever seen… except Fox."

"Alert everyone." Beltino said. "Tell them to play to their strengths."

Star Wolf walked to the hangar.

"Panther, Leon." Wolf began. "Go ahead."

"I'm going on foot." Leon said.

"I'm taking a Landmaster." Panther added.

"I can see your plan." Wolf said. "It's good. Well thought. Get on with it."

The two walked off down the corridor. Wolf turned to face Tinan.

"What do you want to do?" Wolf asked.

"Right now," she said, looking into his eyes, "I want to kiss you."

The thought processes ran through Wolf's head. Unstable breeding, unstable hormones. The amount of stress the team had been through lately had to be channelled somewhere, and here it was, channelled at him.

"Perhaps later." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

She smiled. "Let's fight these freaks on foot."

* * *

_All of your reviews are really appreciated! Thanks for all of them so far. At the end of the Hostile Takeover trilogy I'll be writing personal responses to reviews, so if you have any questions, ask in a review! R&R -cerberus_


End file.
